


Poison

by NNDRS_MNDRS



Series: Klance-yonce [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It goes with Love on Top, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, The Keith Side of Klance, This is specifically self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NNDRS_MNDRS/pseuds/NNDRS_MNDRS
Summary: How Keith sees Lance.....Yes, here comes another fic inspired by a Beyonce song, this song being Poison.





	1. Beauty

Lance is cute in every way that Keith believes he himself isn't, and Keith enjoys that. He loves the beautiful contrasts between him and his boyfriend more then he let's on. He thinks that they balance each other out rather nicely.

Lance is angular, bony, yet still has some muscle build in his arms and abdomen. Keith loves watching him stretch, loves to see the muscles pull taut under warm skin, loves the feeling of the skin under his fingers, loves when Lance doesn't push him away.

His hair is short and thick with some strands curling up here and there. There isn't much to tug on, but Keith finds other ways to entertain himself. He loves to take the longest pieces and curls them around his pinky, watching them bounce back into place after letting go.  

Whenever he smiles, Keith can't help but admire the dimples and smile lines on Lance's face. The dimples become more apparent when the boy laughs, his head tilting to the side while his eyes screw shut and his mouth hangs open in joy. Keith loves seeing Lance laugh, finds it euphoric. 

Then there's the way his nose scrunches up whenever he's trying to keep a serious expression. It never lasts though, always disappearing once the opportunity for a joke arises. 

He loves seeing Lance's expression change when Keith kisses him, the way his smirk widens and his eyes seem to spark with mischief. He takes it in, revels in the affection that rolls off of the boy in suffocating waves. 

Lance's beauty encompasses more than just his positive feelings. His negative attitudes are attractive in their own right. 

Lance doesn't get angry as fast as he gets irritated. He prefers to let the disdain fester before fully expressing it, but it surely isn't something Keith would want to miss. 

Lance doesn't explode like Keith does. He starts off calm, with his eyes narrowed and arms crossed tightly. He gradually becomes stiffer when an argument progresses, doing his best to keep his anger behind a neutral face, lips quirking down and nose wrinkling in disgust. Then he starts yelling, not giving up his stiff posture for a moment. And it ends with a look of exasperation, with his fists clenched into tight fists as he stomps away, shoulders squared off. Lance isn't one to cry when he's angry, so this is the only type of anger that Keith actually witnessed.

Lance is much better at hiding his emotions, though sometimes Keith can just tell something is wrong. Lance will just get this forlorn look in his eyes, smiling but never really meaning it, shoulders slumped like he's holding some huge burden that nobody else can see. Most of the time, he is. 

Lance struggles with homesickness worse than anybody else on the team. Sometimes Keith will find him in the map room, staring at the holographic picture of Earh with tears running down his cheeks and shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. Other times it's not as bad, with Lance only sulking and distant. For some reason, Lance is still able to look put together and optimistic, and Keith envies that.

There aren't many ways for Keith to help. He's never had a family before Voltron, so there's no way for him to relate. Still, he tries to help in any way he can, and often the others will get in on it. 

Whenever Lance shares a tradition that he would do with his family, Keith would immediately try to recreate it. Scrabble once a week? He looks hard for a game, or eventually makes one himself. Making silly dance videos with his siblings? The next day Keith will surprise Lance by having everybody willing to make one with him. His efforts don't go unnoticed. Lance always seems happier when they're done, and Keith's heart melts whenever he sees that wonderful smile of his. 

 Lance always likes to flaunt his looks, but he only gets embarrassed when Keith points them out. He blushes at he mentions of being pretty, sometimes goes as far as to deny it. Keith never allows for Lance to put himself down, making it his job to remind the other just how breathtaking he is,whispering it late at night and early in the morning, or just stating it in simple conversation. And slowly, Keith can see Lance accepting his words, watches as they add to his self-confidence and make Lance feel just a little bit better about himself with each comment. 


	2. Temper

Keith absolutely hates Lance's temper. It's one of the worst things in existence in his mind. It's so similar to his, yet so different.

Like Keith, Lance is stubborn. But it isn't the type of stubborn that Keith is. No, Lance has the type of stubborn where he's always trying to prove something, whether it be a petty bet or a life or death situation.

Lance always has to be right somehow, and he never lets things go. He likes to drag out arguments until one of them gives in, and tends to hold grudges like it's nobody's business. There's no way to talk to him when he gets this way, and it disrupts all kinds of order around the castle.

Of course, Keith can't say anything about it. He's been told multiple times that he gets the same way, possibly worse, when he's upset, and therefore cannot complain (Lance's words, not his). That doesn't stop him from getting miffed, though. If anything, it only fires up his own anger, and then both of them are unhappy. 

It's not just the stubbornness. No, it's the fact that Lance becomes completely unresponsive when he wants to get his way. He gives the target of his anger the silent treatment, pretending they don't exist until they decide to fess up to their crimes, and he's pretty damn good at it.

Keith himself has been at the brunt of a few silent days, with Lance sending glares towards him whenever their eyes meet, or with muttered complaints and implications said under his breath. Nothing gets done, nobody is happy, and Keith is usually left to figure the whole thing out himself. Nobody ever wants to get in the midst of their spats, and he understands. He doesn't enjoy them either. 

The worst thing about Lance's temper is it flares at the most random and unconventional times. It could be late at night, both of them heading to sleep when Keith says something to unknowingly offend Lance. He wakes up the next morning alone in bed and with Lance ignoring him, and he doesn't even understand what's going on until the first nasty sneer is sent his way, leaving him to play detective while he tiptoes around the situation. 

Or it could happen in the middle of a mission, where Keith makes an offhand comment without thinking that subsequently puts the rest of the team in danger. Lance plays a huge role, and when he's unresponsive, then Voltron is as good as dead. If the situation is dire enough, he does his best the push the situation to the back of his mind. Besides that, Keith has to do his best to apologize, sometimes having to go as far as begging for Lance to forgive him.

Sometimes, Lance's temper can lead to violence. It's a rare occasion, but Keith does manage to piss him off enough for Lance to fling things towards his head. The objects are always small, like dishes or water bottles. Sometimes it's bottles of nail polish, or maybe shoes. If it's within reach, then Lance will consider throwing it, and Keith will consider dodging.

Keith may not like Lance's temper, but he tolerates it the best he can if it means supporting his boyfriend. Sometimes he retaliates, other times he simply allows for it to run its course. He cherishes those moments of forgiveness, keeping each one close to his heart as Lance breaks the silence with an "I love you" every time, and Keith can't help but to say it back.


End file.
